Blind Dates
by porcelainandthehobbit
Summary: Where Rachel is fed up of seeing her best friend and little brother alone so of course she sets them up.. she just doesn't let them know it's with each other. Rated M for later chapters.


"Kurt I know some great gay guys from Dalton. Just let me set you up with one of them" Rachel pleaded, wrapping her hands around the cup of coffee and trying to force her best friend to relent with the look that worked on Finn and her dads.

"Rachel,I love you but if you think I'm letting you set me up with some friend of your brother you are insane" Kurt rolled his eyes at Rachel. This wasn't the first time she'd tried to pull this on him but after the debacle that was the date he had with Jesse ' best friend at Carmel High while Jesse and Rachel had dated he'd sworn to himself he'd _never ever _let Rachel set him up on a date again.

"Okay I know Dylan was a mistake but just give the guy I have in mind a shot? Please Kurt I know you're lonely and it can only be one date. Just one!" Rachel felt a little bad about pulling the lonely card, she knew that hit below the belt but it was all part of her master plan. Both boys were older than the last time they had met and she just knew her brother and best friend could be great together. She also knew neither of them would listen to her if she told them that.

"Can I know what he looks like? Or at least give me a name?" Kurt asked, okay he wasn't agreeing to the date but he was slightly curious to why she'd decided to set him up with someone now and why this guy.

"It's a _blind _date Kurt. The whole point is that you go into the date not knowing who he is" She said shaking her head at him as if it was obvious before sipping from her coffee and looking at her watch. "I have to go with my dads to pick up Blaine from Dalton, but promise me you'll consider this" She said wrapping her scarf around her neck and pulling her best friend into a quick hug and walking off slowly.

"Fine. One date" Kurt called after her. "And you owe me for this Rachel Anderson-Berry"

Rachel didn't turn to face her friend, but a smug smile spread across her face.

Step One complete.

* * *

><p>"Blaine!" Rachel almost yelled happily running up to, and wrapping her arms around her younger brother as he walked out of the boarding school, pulling his suitcase behind him. "I've missed you. Now have you thought of any ideas for songs we could duet on this weekend while you are home or should I tell you my ideas"<p>

"I missed you too Rachel, I'm sure whatever songs you've decided on will be fine" Blaine said shooting a knowing smile at his fathers as they took his suitcase from him and put in into the car. Of course the first thing his sister would do would be to bring up songs they could sing. Ever since before Blaine could remember they had performed together, along to Disney movies and songs on the radio, their dads would playfully call it 'The Rachel and Blaine show'.

"Of course, I am quite skilled at picking songs that suit both our ranges" She opened the door to the car and let herself in, moving across along the back seat so Blaine could climb in after her. "But since you're not going to fight me on this I may have set up a blind date for you".

"Rachel, no" Blaine shook his head at his older sister. He didn't want people thinking that he needed his sister to get dates for him. He'd got a couple with Jeremiah by himself after all.. even if things hadn't worked out the way he'd imagined. "I don't need you to get me a date. I'm busy with Warblers and homework and -"

"And nothing Blaine. He's cute and so are you, it's tomorrow night so it doesn't interfere with Warblers or homework and I swear I'll steal your hair gel if you don't go" Rachel said her face half serious. She was going to make her best gays (aside her dads) happy together no matter what it took her.

"Fine, just leave the hair gel alone" Blaine pretended to shield his hair against his sister with a laugh. "And I'm paying my share out of _your _allowance" He winked at her and turned to his dads with a smile. "I can't wait to get home".

Rachel smirked and pulled out her phone, letting Kurt to meet his date at Breadstix the next night at 7.

Step two - check.


End file.
